


A Good Day to Have a  Good Day

by islandgirl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Days, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl/pseuds/islandgirl
Summary: You will have a good day and are appreciated.That is today’s daily affirmation. Well more like today’s and tomorrow’s squished together since he’s working an overnight shift, but the sentiment remains the same.  He will have a good day and his efforts are appreciated. Those are the thoughts he keeps pressing to the front of his mind as he takes a deep breath and steps out into the truck bay, ready to start work with the B shift.--Buck works a 24 hours shift with another crew and it proves to be a rough day.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 280





	A Good Day to Have a  Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: You have a good day and are appreciated.

_You will have a good day and are appreciated._

Buck repeats those words to himself as he laces up his boots. That is today’s daily affirmation. Well more like today’s and tomorrow’s squished together since he’s working an overnight shift, but the sentiment remains the same.He will have a good day and his efforts are appreciated. Those are the thoughts he keeps pressing to the front of his mind as he takes a deep breath and steps out into the truck bay, ready to start work with the B shift.

It’s not like everyone is a stranger; Buck’s worked with most of them before when he filled in or covered parts of someone’s shift. He’s just never had a full twenty-four hours with this team and he feels like an alien walking among them. He’s used to his team at the start of a shift, walking up the stairs bumping shoulders with Eddie, finding Hen sprawled across her favorite armchair and Chim taking up most of the couch as they catch up, Bobby leaning against the loft railing just overlooking the bay like a king surveying his land.

Instead he finds Reid sitting in Hen’s chair, head buried in the newspaper. Gallagher, and Moore are hunched over a phone flicking through pictures on a dating app, Moore giving the probie a ribbing over her choices. Captain Stone is nowhere to be seen. Buck’s arrival isn’t even a blip on their radar, not one glance in his direction as he crests the top of the stairs.

The kitchen is empty and quiet, so unusual for the morning that it calls to Buck like a siren song. Maybe this can be his ice breaker for his new (temporary) team, a quick breakfast to get everyone offon the right foot. It’s what Bobby always does for them, starts them off together at the table with a warm meal. It’ll be like a peace-offering, something to smooth the way for the awkward reason Buck’s on their team today.

He digs through the fridge, earning him curious glances from the rest of the team, and pulls out the makings for Bobby’s famous egg skillet. Nothing fancy, Buck decides. Just something quick he can throw together in a pan. He’s not sure how everyone likes their eggs, but decides some orange and green peppers are acceptable. He knows better than to get crazy and try something like mushrooms or jalapeños before he knows their palates.

Buck’s in the middle of chopping the peppers, skillet warming on the stove when Captain Stone walks in. He pauses at the edge of the counter and stares at Buck for a moment, frown pulling his bushy eyebrows together.

“The hell are you doing Buckley?” he asks gruffly, continuing on his path to the coffee pot.

Swallowing passed the anxious flutter in his chest, Buck replies, “Making breakfast, sir.”

Stone’s impressive salt and pepper mustache twitches downward even more. He doesn’t say anything else, just heads back to his office with a grunt. Buck breathes a small sigh of relief, trying to ignore the looks flicked in his direction from the rest of the crew. He can feel their gazes on him, weighing, judging, deciding. Scraping the peppers into the sizzling pan, Buck tries his best to shake it off.

_You will have a good day and are appreciated_.

It’s just twenty fours hours, he reminds himself as he cooks. One shift. He can do it. Doesn’t matter if Captain Stone is impressed by him or if the crew likes him. He just needs to get through today, and part of tomorrow, and he can get back to his team.

He’s got the eggs beat and ready to join the rest of the ingredients in the pan when the alarm sounds. Everyone jumps up, moving swiftly into action. Buck is only a step or two slower as he pulls the pan from the burner, pushing it to the cooler part of the stove, and turning the dials off. He’s rounding the counter, heading for the pole, when Captain Stone steps in front of him, cutting him off.

“Make sure the stove is off Buckley,” he orders. “Last thing we need is the damn station burning down cause you wanted breakfast.” Stone continues to mutter something that sounds suspiciously like “damn fool” under his breath as he turns away.

Buck ducks behind the counter quickly to make sure the burner is off and nothing even remotely flammable is near it. He’s only a few steps behind Stone sliding down the pole, but the trucks are already started and waiting when his feet hit the floor.

“Move it, Buckley!” Captain barks out as he swings up into the truck.

Buck scrambles, kicking off his boots and stepping into his turnout pants. He doesn’t waste any time trying to get anything buckled or secured, just grabs his turnout coat and helmet and hops on the truck. He stumbles into the last open seat slamming the door behind him. He’s barely in when they lurch into motion as the truck speeds out of the station. Buck tries not to see the smirk on the probie’s face as he quickly gets the rest of his gear on.

_You will have a good day and are appreciated._

Maybe if he keeps repeating it, the universe will actually let it come true. Or even just give him a break. That would be nice.

He’s going to have a good day despite the fact that Captain Stone treats him lower than the probie, giving him scut duty and no real work on any scene. It’s all “Buckley roll up that hose” or “Buckley get those people back” while Gallagher gets a rope rescue, works with Reid twice to cut patients out of cars, and even gets to use the battering ram to enter a house for a medical call.

It wouldn’t be so bad, he would believe Stone is just trying to make sure his probie is learning as much as possible, except for the smirk Gallagher tosses his way each time. She’s thrilled about not being at the bottom of the food chain and she’s going to milk it for all she’s worth, tossing out “yes sir”s and “right away Captain”s like her life depends on it. Meanwhile Stone glowers every time he says Buck’s name, like it personally offends him.

Still, he’s trying to keep his hold on a positive attitude, no matter how tenuous it is. He keeps up a smile even when Stone puts him in charge of restocking the ambulance and checking all the air tanks while everyone else takes a break. There’s still a cheerful note in his voice when he offers to make dinner for the crew and doesn’t let anything show when they ignore his offer in favor of delivery pizza. His shoulders don’t slump in defeat when the rest of the crew crashes out on the couches playing video games, once again leaving him the odd man out.

Instead, Buck takes the moment of peace and slips away to the bunk room with his phone. It’s just after dinner and he knows that on a normal school night Chris will be finishing up homework and getting a shower before bed. He’s hopeful, however, to catch them before they start his bedtime routine; he just needs to see them, to hear their voices, to get him through the rest of this shift.

When the FaceTime call connects, Buck finds himself staring at the kitchen ceiling for a moment as Eddie’s voice drifts through the speaker. “Buck’s on the phone.” A second later the view of the ceiling shifts as Eddie picks up the phone. He looks tired, Buck thinks. Exasperated. His hair is sticking up in the front like he’s pulled his hands through it a few too many times and his eyes are squinted just the slightest at the corners, frown pinching the edges of his lips.

“Hey Buck.”

“Hey,” Buck greets softly. He watches the way Eddie’s eyes keep sliding off to the right, like he’s watching something; distracted. “Rough day?”

Eddie’s laugh is more like a sigh as he returns his gaze. “Should be asking you that.” He doesn’t refute it though. “How’s working B shift?”

“Weird,” Buck admits quietly, eyes flicking around to make sure they aren’t overheard. “I’m lower than the probie to them. Just an extra body to do chores and no real work.”

Eddie hums in response as his gaze flicks over to the right again.

“Where’s Chris? Is he in the shower already?” Buck asks. There’s a weird tension on the other end of the line that Buck can’t put his finger on. And it’s strange that Chris hasn’t already commandeered the phone or at least popped his head in to say hi.

“No he’s in the living room. Hold on.”

The camera shakes as Eddie moves, bright kitchen lights turning dim as he heads into the living room. A moment later, the phone is moved and Chris’s face fills the screen. He looks miserable, pale against the dark fabric of the couch pillows he’s slumped against. There’s no bright spark in his eyes or wide, sunshine smile on his face when he says “Hi Buck.”

“Hey Superman, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, Watching tv.”

Eddie doesn’t just let Chris lay around and watch tv, not on a school night, not unless he’s sick. Buck’s heart sinks.

“Everything okay, bud? You feeling all right?”

The phone slides a little, Chris’s face only halfway in the screen. He’s not even looking at Buck anymore, but passed the phone, at the TV probably. It’s Eddie’s voice that answers, letting Buck know he’s still right there.

“Yeah. We’re just having a rough day is all.”

Buck sighs softly.

“I’m sorry, guys. Can I do anything for you?”

“No, we’re okay Buck. Gonna get ready for bed soon,” Eddie replies, face dipping into the screen again. “Say good night to Buck.”

“Night,” Chris murmurs.

“Good night, Chris. I’ll see you soon buddy. Love you.”

Eddie’s takes the phone back as he exits the living room, mouth set in a tight line.

“Not a good night, sorry Buck. I’ll call you later.”

The call ends too quickly and Buck is left sitting, staring at the blank screen. He hates that Eddie and Chris have had a bad day, hates that he can’t be there with them right now to try and work through it. And he hates how selfish he feels; the call was supposed to bolster him but now he feels worse.

It’s early still. He could go back up to the loft and try to make himself busy with a menial chore or try to blend in with the crew. Instead, he lays down on the bunk, curling up on his side, phone clutched in his hand. Maybe when he wakes up things will be going better.

_You will have a good day and are appreciated._

It almost feels like a joke now, but Buck keeps on repeating it because he has nothing else to hold on to today. Stone finally lets him get his hands dirty on a fire scene … by breaking the windows on a Tesla parked in front of a fire hydrant. He’s running the hose through the open windows when the owner of the car comes out and starts screeching in his face about property damage and lawsuits and getting him fired from his job. Buck grits his teeth and finishes connecting the line to get the water going.

Then he steps around her, arms raised in a placating gesture, with a quiet “Excuse me, ma’am” and gets back to work. He can feel the weight of Captain Stone’s gaze on him the whole time, tries not to see the way Gallagher is smirking at him as he takes his place on the line and starts to hose down the front of the building.

In fact, it almost feels like the universe is conspiring against him at this point.

It’s just ticking over to midnight when they get back into the trucks and Buck has a brief few seconds of hope. Leaning his head back against the seat, he repeats his mantra over and over. It’s a new day, a new start. Maybe just maybe he can get through these next few hours without another incid-

The tones sound for another call before he can even finish the thought.

There’s a car accident where he ends up chasing after a too-drunk frat boy with his radius piercing his skin and corralling him back towards the ambulances like some kind of herding dog. It happens a few times when the kid’s alcohol soaked mind sees flashing lights and uniforms and thinks cops instead of firemen and tries to bolt despite the obvious injury.

They’re barely clear from that scene, driver off to the hospital, when they get called to a party for a kid stuck on the roof. And stuck he is, leg caught in a drainage pipe off the side of the building eight floors up. How he got there, Buck has no idea, just knows that he’s hanging precariously off the top of the building and is probably as drunk as the rest of the crowd gathered around. In a crowd this loose and inebriated, they’re accosted by whistles and lewd remarks. At one point, he feels someone’s hand on his ass as he’s trying to push through the crowd. Despite it, he stands firm as he anchors Moore, who repels down to get free their drunk adventurer, not letting it show how much the comments bother him. No one else even bats an eye.

By the time they’re free, a two alarm fire is just making it’s way to three and they end up responding to the warehouse only a few blocks away. Search and rescue is already underway when they arrive so their job is to lay hose and charge the lines. Buck hauls reel after reel of hose, laying it flat, connecting it to the hydrants and firetrucks. It’s just his luck that he’s near the hose from 132 when they charge it and finds a tear in the material. Water sprays out of the rip and soaks Buck in the few seconds it takes them to shut it off. There’s a chorus of laughter at his expense, but Buck just silently trudges on, replacing the hose as fast as he can.

He spends the rest of the fire on the 118’s attack line behind Reid and Moore. By the time the fire is out, collapsed wall still smoldering in the beginning light of day, Buck is damp from head to toe and sore all over. There’s about three hours left in their shift and Buck plans to spend it face down in his bunk if they ever make it that far.

On the way back to the station, they stop at a 24-hour coffee shop where Buck and Reid are tasked with picking up their order. Reid makes his way to the counter, bypassing the line, his size and uniform quelling any protests. When Buck makes to follow his lead, a wiry guy with wide, crazy eyes yells at him about cutting the line and how his uniform doesn’t entitle him to special perks. Buck’s still trying to talk the guy down, motioning to the ‘Order Pick Up’ sign, when Reid strolls passed him again, two drink carriers of coffee stacked on top of each other in his hands. He rolls his eyes at Buck and keeps walking, not even attempting to help him out. With a frustrated sigh, Buck follows him out, ignoring the burnt out guy screaming after him.

The moment they are back, Buck slings himself out of the truck, intent on changing out of his damp gear. Stone’s voice stops him dead in his tracks. Inventory check. Of course. Buck bites his lip and takes a deep, steadying breath before nodding resolutely.

“Yes, sir,” he answers back, looking longingly at his coffee once more before it disappears up the stairs with the rest of the crew.

Despite it being the whole crew’s job to check over all the equipment after a call, no one else appears for a while. Buck’s rolling the hose back up when Gallagher appears at his side. She doesn’t say anything, just glances at the checklist then moves to the next compartment. Something eases in Buck’s chest as they work in silence and before long, the checklist is complete.

His coffee is long gone cold by now, he’s sure of it, so instead Buck heads for the locker room. A little less than an hour left in shift remains so Buck opts for changing into clean, dry clothes and a quick nap. The problem is, once he sits down on the bench, he doesn’t much feel like moving. That’s how Gallagher finds him twenty minutes later, tapping softly on the door before she steps in.

“Rough night,” she states, leaning against the lockers casually. Buck just nods, working up the energy to stand. After a moment, she pushes off the lockers and sits next to him.“I know we weren’t as welcoming to you as we should’ve been, but it’s hard. McCabe just got suspended and you’re the first guy to fill in. We’re all a little … frustrated.”

“I get it,” Buck offers quietly. “I’ve been the odd man out before. It’s not a big deal.”

“But it is,” Gallagher whisper fiercely. “I’ve been the odd man out since I got here. I’m a 5’4 blonde woman in a firehouse full of big, muscular guys. I’m used to being the one getting the scut work and relegated to babysitting the civilians while everyone else does the real work.” She huffs in annoyance before she turns to Buck, laying a gentle hand on his arm.

“This shift they treated me like an equal and made you feel like the outsider. I’m sorry for that and it may be a shitty thing to say, but I have to thank you. Captain Stone actually took me seriously today, treated me like a real firefighter and not just the token female on the team. I know we weren’t easy to deal with today, but we appreciate you being here.”

Gallagher gives his arm a squeeze and stands up. She turns to go before she stops and nods towards the clock on the wall. “Look at that. Shifts over.”

Seeing the minute hand tick over to 7am should feel like a huge relief. He made it. He’s no longer filling in on B shift, he can go back to his team. Maybe he’s just too tired to truly appreciate the feeling. He pushes to his feet and pulls open his locker. Normally he’d change out, but he plans on going home to shower and crash for a few hours so he settles for pulling his hoodie on and grabbing his bag. Poking out of the top of his bag are his daily affirmation cards, mocking him.

_You will have a good day and are appreciated._

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Buck trudges his way out of the locker room. He nearly bumps into Moore who dodges him at the last second.

“Sorry man,” Moore offers, obviously in a rush. “Good working with you.”

Reid is lumbering down the stairs when Buck passes. The man’s mustache twitches the slightest as he nods at Buck silently. He’s almost out of the bay when Captain Stone’s voice rings out, loud and clear.

“Good work today, Buckley.”

Buck freezes in place. When he spins around looking for the Captain, he is nowhere to be found. The guys from C shift coming in all look around before their eyes settle on Buck who can only offer a small smile in response. It was a long shift and things definitely didn’t run like Buck was used to, but maybe his effort was noted and appreciated after all.

When he gets to the parking lot, Buck is surprised to find Eddie’s truck parked next to his Jeep. The tailgate is down and both the Diaz boys are sitting there just waiting patiently. As happy as he is to see them, he’s also confused. It’s a school morning and Eddie keeps Chris on a schedule during weekdays. They should brushing teeth and checking backpacks right about now, not sitting in the firehouse parking lot, chatting away. Eddie looks up, catching Buck’s eye and the smile that spreads across his face makes Buck warm all over. He leans down and whispers something and Christopher turns, sunshine smile already on his face as Eddie helps him down.

“Buck!” Chris cheers taking a few steps in his direction.

It’s enough to get Buck moving. He lunges forward the last few feet, dropping his bag in favor of receiving an armful of his favorite Diaz. Christopher’s arms wrap around his neck, curly head resting in the crook of Buck’s neck as Buck easily catches his weight and picks him up. When Buck gives him a squeeze, Chris squeals out a laugh.

“Hey buddy. Is today a better day?” Buck asks, leaning back so he can see Christopher’s face. Bright, happy eyes are looking back him, a world of difference to the sullen ones from last night.

“Yeah,” Chris nods, all chipper attitude and wide smiles.

“We had an achy day yesterday,” Eddie says softly. “We’re much better this morning.” Eddie runs a hand up Buck’s arm as he leans in and plants a chaste kiss on his temple. “Hi babe.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, and I’m so happy to see you, but shouldn’t you be getting ready for school?” Buck asks, eyes glancing between Chris and Eddie.

“We wanted to see you this morning,” Eddie offers. “Gotta start our day off right. As a family.”

Buck’s heart stutters in his chest, at a loss for words. He doesn’t seem to need them though because Chris chimes right in.

“We bought breakfast burritos and smoothies.”

“And coffee if you want it,” Eddie adds, motioning to the picnic blanket in the bed of the truck set up like a small breakfast table. There’s a drink carrier with three different smoothies, a thermos Buck recognizes from home, and a to-go bag from their favorite brunch place. “I know you’ll probably want to crash, but I thought maybe we could have breakfast and take Chris to school first.”

Buck gives Chris a little extra squeeze as he looks at him. “Was this your plan, Superman?”

“Yeah,” Chris giggles, before he leans forward again, head resting on Buck’s shoulder. “I missed you yesterday.”

Buck meets Eddie’s eyes as he presses a kiss to top of Chris’s head and murmurs, “Yeah, I missed you too.” He takes a deep breath before he pulls back and smiles. “I’m so happy I get to see you now.”

They get settled in the bed of the truck, burritos and smoothies passed around to waiting hands. Buck’s leaning against the cab of the truck, pressed shoulder to shoulder with Eddie, as the rest of the crew from B shift leaves. They nod in his direction and offer small waves before they move off to their own vehicles. Nestled up with his boys, Buck finally feels like the weight he’s been carrying since yesterday slides free from his shoulders.

“So, I never did ask you,” Eddie starts, linking his fingers with Buck’s. “What’s today’s phrase?”

Buck chuckles softly, rolling his head against Eddie’s shoulder to look up at him. “You will have a good day and are appreciated.”

At that, Eddie smiles, pressing a kiss to Buck’s forehead. “Well I hope we started the day off in a good direction,” Buck hums his agreement before Eddie continues. “And just so you know, Chris and I love you and appreciate everything you do for our family.”

Looking up into Eddie’s earnest eyes, and over at a smiling Christopher, Buck can’t help but think that maybe repeating his daily affirmation over and over finally forced the universe to turn itself back around. He gets to enjoy breakfast with both of his boys and knows that they’ll both be there tonight when he wakes up. It’s a Friday so that means take-out and a movie and time spent curled up on the couch together for extra story time. Yeah, Buck realizes, today is going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a little bit about firefighting and a lot about making shit up so excuse the flaws.
> 
> My ask box is open for chatting or prompts or really anything you wanna put in there so don't be shy, [bug me on Tumblr](https://cptmeatball.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
